Caminho da Visão
(Hunter: The Reckoning, p. ) PREVER (FORESEE) - NÍVEL 1 Enquanto a maioria dos caçadores estariam felizes por apenas possuir esse poder os Visionários são compelidos a debater sua natureza. Um grupo suspeita que é uma forma de telepatia – se tal coisa existe – que permite a eles antecipar probabilidades e ações de outros. Alguns acreditam que Prever da aos caçadores um breve preview do futuro – um preview que permite aos caçadores escolherem as melhores ações a tomar. De qualquer modo seu personagem vê flashes de como suas ações podem afetar o futuro e escolhe a melhor opção para ele. Sistema: Teste Inteligência + Visão, dificuldade 7. Para cada sucesso alcançado, você pode fazer um novo teste para uma ação especificada e escolher o melhor resultado.Você precisa ter anunciado anteriormente que ira realizar um novo teste para a ação; você não pode esperar até que um teste seja realizado e depois anunciar que ira fazer um novo teste. Apenas um novo teste pode ser feito por ação. Você pode fazer dois testes para disparar uma arma, levantar uma pedra ou manobrar um carro. (Um ataque é considerado uma ação simples; um novo teste pode ser realizado para o ataque em si. O melhor resultado no teste determina o número de dados de dano). O Storyteller literalmente narra uma visão que seu personagem teve baseado em cada teste que você realizou, então deixa você escolher a melhor opção. Uma ação pode indicar um ataque perdido enquanto outra pode indicar um sucesso. Uma ação pode indicar um sucesso mundano enquanto outra pode indicar um sucesso fenomenal. Lembre-se que as visões são apenas previews das possibilidades, o caminho que você escolhe como um resultado pode não apresentar o resultado mais benéfico a longo prazo. Seu personagem pode vislumbrar qual é o fio correto para desarmar uma bomba, mas o edifico salvo ainda pode estar sendo controlado por um poltergeist. Prever influencia apenas uma ação imediata. Uma ação simples que apresenta resultados diretos pode transmitir imagens claras. Uma ação complexa, como construir um dispositivo com ações estendidas, não revela conseqüências da criação final ou seu uso. É mais provável que indique as conseqüências do atual estágio que seu personagem se encontra. Prever pode ser usado para ganhar testes extras apenas uma vez por seção de jogo. Uma vez que os testes são usados esta edge não pode ser reutilizada na mesma seção. Novas rolagens permitidas pelo Antecedente Destino não podem ser combinadas com rolagens extras de Prever. Ativar Prever é considerada uma ação reflexiva e não impede que outras ações sejam realizadas. Testes extras não podem ser "dados" para outros jogadores. E seu personagem não pode avisar personagens sobre eventos futuros ou ramificações. Pontos de Convicção gastos em Prever apenas aumentam as chances de novos testes que você pode ganhar para a seção de jogo corrente. Convicção não afeta as ações futuras previstas pela edge. DEFINIR (PINPOINT)- NÍVEL 2 Esta edge permite que seu personagem defina qual a fraqueza da criatura sobrenatural. Algumas vezes, a informação vem por meio de alguma visão (normalmente sobre algum lugar ou objeto de importância). Outras vezes seu personagem simplesmente sabe que certa criatura não consegue usar seus poderes em determinadas circunstancias. Definir é normalmente utilizado quando uma criatura já foi localizada (através de Second Sight) e já reconhecida (através de edges como Discernir, Iluminar e Presenciar), como parte de um plano de ataque. O caçador bem informado é quem vai sobreviver. Caçadores muito experientes podem usar essa edge para identificar criaturas por meio de suas fraquezas – " Se alimenta de dor para sobreviver. Normalmente Zumbis fazem isso – normalmente." Sistema: Teste Percepção + Visão, dificuldade 6. Se conseguir um sucesso você descobre a fraqueza da criatura que você observa: empalação, luz do sol, alho, ferro frio, água corrente, prata, fogo ou qualquer outra coisa que o Storyteller ache apropriado. O Storyteller pode ser evasivo ou vago para descrever a fraqueza da criatura – "vida", "tempo" ou "controle". Só porque seu personagem fez uma pergunta não quer dizer que ele entenda a resposta. Algumas criaturas podem estar ligadas a certos objetos ou lugares. Se seu personagem obtiver 3 ou mais sucessos ele descobre não apenas que a criatura possui um lar (ou esta ligada a certo objeto) mas também tem uma vaga percepção de onde este objeto/lugar esta localizado. Descobrir a fraqueza e utilizar esse conhecimento são duas coisas completamente diferente. Atear um oponente em chamas em uma refinaria de óleo pode não ser muito seguro. Um espécie de material ferroso em formato de arma convenientemente não estará na mão dos caçadores. Uma vez que seu personagem tenha identificado a fraqueza da criatura Definir não realiza essa ação novamente. È cabimento de seu personagem lembrar deste defeito da criatura. Usos subseqüentes de Definir na mesma criatura mostra outras fraquezas sendo elas obscuras ou concretas. Definir não apresenta efeitos sobre humanos. Pode ser usado apenas uma vez por cena. Qualquer que seja a força – presumidamente os Mensageiros – que providenciam a informação não aturam holding hands. Subseqüentes usos na mesma cena apresentam flashes brancos. O Storyteller define o quão efetiva é esta edge em determinadas situações. A informação pode ser útil hoje mas nada diz que será amanha. EXAMINAR (DELVE)- NÍVEL 3 Também conhecida como "Visão do Passado", este poder permite que o usuário observe o passado de determinado lugar. Enquanto outras edges permitem visões do passado (especificamente Penetrar) Examinar é mais específico e versátil. Examinar esta ligada a um certo lugar: Seu personagem pode observar o passado da área onde se encontra apenas. No entanto não existe conhecimento que limite o quanto no passado o personagem pode observar. Visões podem ser comandadas por tempo ("O que aconteceu aqui à 24horas atrás ?"), por conexão entre uma pessoa ou objeto e um lugar ("Me mostre o que aconteceu quando as jóias foram levadas") ou por conexão com algum evento ("Quero ver o assassinato como ele ocorreu"). Com um esforço supremo seu personagem pode até ouvir o acontecimento. Sistema: Teste Percepção + Visão, dificuldade 6. Cada sucesso permite que seu personagem observe cinco minutos do lugar desejado. Se o evento aconteceu a mais de um ano atrás a dificuldade é aumentada em dois. Qualquer evento que tenha acontecido a mais de cinco anos atrás tem dificuldade 10. (Apesar de que um discípulo potente da Visão clama ter vislumbrado uma civilização de milênios atrás com a qual ele sentia um vinculo. Ao menos ele clama ter tido estas visões pouco antes de seu desaparecimento.) Para ver e ouvir seu personagem precisa gastar dois pontos de Convicção ou aumentar a dificuldade do teste em dois. Apenas pessoas com Visão como sua Virtude primária podem ouvir o passado quando utilizam Examinar. O Storyteller deve decidir o quão claro Examinar age. Eventos traumáticos, caos ou fúria intensa presenciados no lugar desejado podem distorcer as visões do personagem. O Storyteller ainda pode decidir se deseja fazer os testes de Examinar secretamente para que os jogadores tenham que julgar a veracidade dos eventos observados. Examinar pode ser utilizado apenas uma vez por cena. RESTAURAR (RESTORE)- NÍVEL 4 Este é o poder para refazer membros e órgãos dilacerados. Não é apenas cura acelerada. Restaurar pode trazer de volta membros que foram perdidos totalmente. Pode ser utilizada em seu personagem ou outras pessoas. Esses membros regenerados tem aparência de perfeitos – sem cicatrizes ou qualquer sinal de envelhecimento, como se tivessem sido idealizados, formas Platônicas manifestadas dos membros. Apesar de Restaurar ser potente, não pode trazer os mortos de volta a vida. Seu personagem imagina reparos na pele e costura de ossos ou um novo membro para repor o membro perdido e ele se manifesta. Os poucos caçadores que podem usar esse poder o defendem como uma prova de um estado idealizado em algum lugar – um lugar que os Visionários são destinados a encontrar. Talvez esse lugar ou condição seja o objetivo principal na batalha contra o desconhecido. Entretanto, caçadores capazes de usar esse poder o mantém em segredo por medo de atrair atenção indesejada ou perseguição. Sistema: Esta edge efetivamente transforma danos letais em danos de contusão. Não restaura nenhum nível de vitalidade perdido, mas faz com que os ferimentos sejam mais suportáveis. Teste Vigor + Visão e gaste três pontos de Convicção. A dificuldade é 6, mais por cada nível de vitalidade que o personagem tenham perdido (Maximo de dificuldade 10). Se o teste atingir pelo menos um sucesso todos os níveis de vitalidade se tornam de contusão. Se os níveis de dano representarem ferimentos massivos (globos oculares amassados, membros perdidos) eles crescem em segundos. Os membros novos estão doloridos, fracos e machucados until the subject has a chance to break them in. Restaurar pode ser utilizado uma vez por cena. AUGURIO (AUGUR)- NÍVEL 5 Seu personagem pode antecipar o futuro provável de seu lugar específico. Tudo que o personagem precisa fazer é se concentrar. Como em Examinar, esse poder pode ser baseado em um período de tempo, pessoa, objeto ou evento. Sistema: Gaste 3 pontos de Convicção. O Storyteller secretamente testa a Inteligência + Visão de seu personagem, dificuldade 8. Para cada sucesso alcançado, a visão do futuro dura por um minuto. Visões de um ou dois anos no futuro são relativamente claras, vislumbres de um futuro distante são notoriamente vagos e desorientados. Diferente de Examinar, essa edge não gera som. O Storyteller realiza o teste e em caso de uma falha seu personagem ainda perda a Convicção gasta e não obtém nenhuma visão. No caso de uma falha critica uma visão, muito equivocada, falsa ou torturante do futuro ocorre ( e a Convicção é gasta completamente quando o personagem tenta utiliza-la novamente). Mesmo em um teste bem sucedido, imagens podem ser baseadas em um futuro possível, determinada por milhões de decisões e eventos que transpiram para criar a realidade. ( Qualquer pontos de Convicção obtidos por um teste bem sucedido podem ser apresentados depois para que os personagens não descubram imediatamente que as visões são verdadeiras.) O Storyteller deve basear as visões em eventos que ele sabe que vão ocorre na crônica. Entretanto, alguns eventos podem não ocorrer, então nenhuma visão podem ser obtidas sobre esses eventos, não importando sucessos obtidos. Se um aliado do personagem morre e o mesmo tenta obter uma visão de qual será a próxima vez em que o aliado entrará pela porta a tentativa se torna inútil. Augúrio pode ser usado apenas uma vez por cena. Esforços repetitivos causam dores de cabeça e imagens borradas. Existem rumores de que alguns caçadores com este poder estão preocupados com o futuro e mal conseguem viver no presente.